24 Hours
by Vexeneven
Summary: Sora Myokono is in a rut. There is never change, and his persistent exgirlfriend never ceases to remind him of that. In his low state, he orders take out, but when a new delivery boy comes along, Sora's life is changed within 24 hours. Soriku AU fluff


Hey, it's Vexeneven!

This story is more general everyday life with the twist of romance so it's not all blown up and in your face with blushing and random crazy long descriptions of what the characters are wearing.

Yep thats it so please enjoy! Oh, and it's a oneshot.--with...mini chapters...? ha I dont know just read it.

Characters belong to Square Enix, not me, :)

--

A tall young man pushed open the door to his apartment and sighed in disdain. He had left the windows open while he was out and that put a chill on the room. He pulled off his messenger bag and closed the two windows on the other side of his apartment. It was relatively small; practically nothing compared to his brother Roxas'.

He drew the curtains and switched on a lamp that gave a cozy warmth to the space. His phone buzzed in his pocket. Looking at the screen, he frowned and threw it into the cushion of his couch. It continued to buzz from its wedged position, but he could care less.

Lately, the life of Sora Myokono has been stressful and bland. He had his same boring job, same boring apartment, and same boring _ex_ girlfriend. Yes, ex girlfriend. He could hear the voice message now; 'Hey Sora! It's...Kairi! Again!' _Insert nervous laugh here_, he thought as he pieced out the rest of it. The next time she called, he would make sure to get his point across so she would _finally_ stop calling.

He checked to make sure his door was locked and then went into his room and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt that has seen better days. As he walked across the wood floor, light plumes of dust shot up. "When was the last time I cleaned this place," he wondered aloud as he opened the fridge and pulled out ingredients to make himself a sandwich. As he set them on the counter, they stared back at him. "Screw it, I'll get take out," he said as he didn't bother to put the things back.

"Yes, I'd like the Tofu Pad Thai," he said into the phone as he flipped through the paper menu. "Yeah, medium, no wait, yeah medium," he continued, hearing the excess noise from the restaurant. "Sora. Fifteen minutes?" he asked as he glanced at the clock on the microwave behind him.

_8:21 p.m._

"That's me, ok thank you." He hit the end button on his phone. The Thai Knot was one of his favorite places to eat, and he could easily say he was a regular there. He looked back at the things on the counter before he snatched a pickle from the jar he left out. Tided over for about two minutes, he went to sit down and watch T.V.

--

_Ding-dong_

..

_Ding-dong, Ding-dong_

"Huh, what?" Sora asked groggily as the doorbell rang again. He shuffled off the couch and slunk to the door. The brunette opened the door as the person on the other side was about to knock. Fist in the air, he quickly lowered it and handed Sora his food.

"Delivery," the delivery boy said sheepishly, his eyes hidden by the brim of his hat. Sora grabbed his food and set it on the counter.

"How much?" he called from around the corner.

"$12.37," he replied again, completely unacknowledged. Sora grumbled and grabbed a twenty, walking back to the door.

"I don't have change-" the delivery boy started, digging into his pockets and feeling a lone dime.

"Buy yourself something nice," Sora said, looking into the boy's eyes for the first time. He was about to shut the door, but he couldn't. The delivery boy stood there awkwardly as Sora stared at him.

"You must be new," he said dumbly, pointing to the confused employee. "What's your name?"

"Riku," he said back quietly, but then bowing. "It's very nice to meet you,"

Sora bowed slightly but couldn't tear his eyes from the others. _Light blue? No, aquamarine,_ he fought in his head. "I'm Sora," he added lightly and then closed the door a little.

"Oh, I should get going," Riku added, laughing nervously as a hint of color rose to his cheeks. "Until next time," he added, tipping his hat, and then took off down the hall and waited for the elevator.

Sora watched him from the opening of his door. The delivery boy turned to look at him and waved politely, then stepping into the elevator. When he heard the doors close, he closed his own door.

_Riku,_ he thought as he untied his plastic bag containing his food. He pulled out a pair of chopsticks from the kitchen drawer and took the take out box to the sofa. He flipped through the channels until he found something entertaining and started eating.

--

At three a.m., Sora woke suddenly from a loud sound effect on the T.V. The jolt made the food balanced on his stomach wobble dangerously. He wiped his eyes and shut off the television, setting the half-eaten box on the coffee table beside him. _I fell asleep again,_ he thought as he sat up and stared at the clock on the DVD player. The program on TV went to commercial.

"Interactive Male, it's fun, sexy, and all you need is your phone," the announcer said seductively.

"Ew." Sora said as he picked up the remote and changed the channel. He ended up leaving it on a standup comedian who was so good that he could make a fish laugh. Sora laughed heartily at the screen, having no idea what was going on as the man crossed the stage and made strange noises. He dozed off comfortably after half the show.

--

Sora stirred as strips of light came through the blinds. Opening his eyes slightly, the light came through brightly. He closed them tight but then realized if it was light outside, he was late. _Very_ late. His eyes shot open and he bolted up, looking to the clock.

_9:52 a.m._

"Shit!" he yelled as he threw off his shirt and ran to his room to dig through his dresser. Haphazardly throwing himself together, he slid to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel from the bread drawer beneath a counter. When he reached for the butter, he noticed the ingredients from his never made sandwich.

"Pickles?" he thought absentmindedly as he buttered his bagel. When he looked down to see what he was doing, he stopped and scraped off the butter. "Gross," he thought as he just decided to ditch the idea all together. Throwing on a jacket and a pair of shoes, he slung his bag over his shoulder and left his apartment, locking the door quickly behind him.

--

The brunette ran down the street until he reached his store. It was just a small music shop, but there was enough business to keep them going. The bells on the handle of the door rang loudly as he rushed in and went into the back of the store.

"Myokono, you're late, _again_," came a voice from behind the register. Sora frowned and threw on his employee ID.

"Sorry," he said as he walked into the main part of the store as a man with flaming red hair stared him in the face.

"This is the last sorry," he said dangerously, wagging a finger at the boy.

"I promise Axel," he said, looking up at the man. "I've just had a lot to deal with lately."

Axel eyed him suspiciously but then shrugged it off. "Well now that you're here, we just got a new shipment and they need to be sorted." Sora sighed and walked back into the back of the store, awaiting his doom of cardboard boxes.

"The Nobodies, how original for an independent band," he said as he read the cover of a CD. He carried the new stock to the main part of the store and put them in their place. He held one up to read the track names but ended up looking at himself from the plastic reflection.

"Excuse me," a voice came and snapped him out of his reverie.

Sora turned and met a buff chest. He looked up, embarrassed, but recognized the face.

"Hey, you were the delivery boy," Sora said as he was able to fully take in the man's features now. Unfortunately, he could not remember his name, but he couldn't forget those eyes. The man looked at him dumbly until he recalled the disheveled brunette looking, well, less disheveled.

"Sora!" he blurted, remembering the name.

"That's me," the brunette replied as he continued to restock and then started to wander back to the register.

"Hey, I had a question!" the other man called after Sora. Sora spun around and looked at him. "Is this on sale," he asked, pointing to a display rack.

"No, but if you buy one CD, you get the second one half off," the brunette replied, dismissing himself.

Sora shuffled into the backroom and bumped into another employee.

"Watch it Sorara," the employee said jokingly as Sora cringed at the nickname.

"Same goes to you, mullet man," he called back, passing him.

"It's not a mullet!" the employee shouted after. "It's a mull-_hawk_!"

"Whatever Demyx," Sora replied back laughing. The blonde pouted and started babbling to Axel. When Sora was done, he took over for cashier and waited at the counter. He liked being cashier a lot more; he got to see everything that was going on within the store.

"I'd like to purchase this please,"

Sora looked down at a short boy with slate hair covering his right eye. "Sure Zexion," Sora replied to the regular as Demyx burst through the staff doors.

"I thought I heard Zexion!" he said turning to Sora. His eyes moved from him to his customer and he rushed over quickly. "I did!" he said giddily, hugging the poor boy.

"Demyx, get _off_ of me," Zexion commanded and the blonde ignored.

"Demyx," Sora called softly from behind the register.

"But he's my favorite little emo!" Demyx replied back with glassy eyes.

"Demyx, stop hugging the customer," Axel called from the other side of the store as he put a barcode sticker on a CD.

The blonde let go and Sora handed Zexion his bag.

"Good day," Zexion said in a huff as he did an over dramatic hair flip and walked out the door.

"Well!" Demyx replied back snottily, puffing out his chest. He glanced at Sora who gave him a strange look.

"Get back to work blondie," Axel called again. Demyx grumbled and pushed open the staff doors and continued his work. About an hour later, Demyx pushed open the door slightly and looked at Sora who was scanning an item and doing his job. When he was done, he leaned against the wall and picked up a book he brought with him.

"PSST!" Demyx said loudly as Sora looked over. He saw the blonde's face through the crack the door left and gave him a ridiculous look. The blonde motioned for him to come over so he set down his book regrettably and got near the door. When he was within arm's length, Demyx grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside the staff area.

"Demyx what are you doing?" Sora asked as the blonde looked out the window of the door.

"What's with that guy," he said as he continued staring. Sora stood on his tiptoes and peered out the other window.

"Which guy," he asked back.

"That kid with grey hair. He's been in here for over an hour," he said back, watching him sort through CD's he already sorted through.

"He delivered my food last night," Sora stated dumbly.

"So he's stalking you?" Demyx asked back, confused.

"What? No." Sora rushed as he watched the boy.

"Then he must have to talk to you or something, but he's starting to creep me out," the blonde added, turning away and going back to work. Sora continued to look until he lowered himself and walked through the door. He walked to the boy, his name still escaping him.

"Do you need help finding something?" Sora asked politely.

"No," the man said, looking at the brunette.

"Are you sure? You've been here for over an hour…" he hinted, fiddling with his name tag.

"I have?" He asked back. "Then…I guess I'll take this," he said, randomly plucking a CD.

"Ok," Sora replied unsure. He rang him up quickly and swiped his credit card.

_Riku, duh,_ he thought to himself as he read the name and punched in the item number.

"Thanks again, Sora," he said as he grabbed his change. Sora smiled politely but the two hesitated. Riku stayed standing at the counter and the atmosphere became awkward.

"Um," Sora said as Riku stared at him.

"What time do you get off of work?" he rushed.

"I-I have a lunch break at two," Sora stuttered, wondering why he even gave out that information.

"Great, I'll be back then," he said with a smile as he walked out the door, the bells clanking loudly.

"Sounds to me like you've got a date," Demyx said as he smiled.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Sora asked frantically to find the man standing right next to him. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"A good two minutes," he replied back coolly.

Sora gave him a look. "It's not a date, I barely even know the guy!" he continued stubbornly.

"Ah, but you're blushing!" Demyx added and pinched his cheeks.

"Ow!" Sora yelped as the blonde tortured him.

"Stop touching each other!" Axel screamed from the back that brought attention to the feuding employees. They laughed nervously as Demyx stepped away from the brunette and then disappeared into the staff room.

--

"Sorara, you have a visitor!" Demyx called playfully from the register. Sora growled as he put on his jacket and equipped himself for his break. He came out with his jacket on but sleeves pushed up and his bag slung across his body.

"Sora," Riku said softly as the brunette turned to look at him. He walked over and smiled. "Do you mind if I take you to this really good café?"

Sora hesitated and glanced at Demyx. He was drawing a heart in the air.

"No, I don't mind," he scoffed as Riku led him out of the store. Sora glanced back at the blonde who was making kissy faces.

--

The two sat quietly at their table as Sora munched on the sandwich he ordered. Riku simply sat there enjoying the company and taking a sip of his water every now and then.

"So," Sora said between bites. "What's all this about?"

"Well I'm new to the city," Riku started, "and you seem like a nice guy, so I thought we could be friends," he added with a smile. Even though Sora barely knew this guy, he could tell that he wasn't always this nervous. With such a sharp glare and a muscular body, this persona could not possibly belong to him.

_Muscular body? Shut up Sora, _he argued internally as he swallowed his food and nodded.

"That'd be nice," Sora said back. To be honest, he was pretty happy himself. Nothing that new ever really happened in his life, but this _delivery boy_ was starting to change it all.

--

"Hey there hotshot, how was your date?" Demyx asked as Sora took off his jacket. Sora's ears went red and he scowled at the blonde.

"For the last time, it wasn't a date," he said again, trying to make himself clear.

-

The rest of the day went by slowly and Sora often found his thoughts leading back to Riku.

_Just because I dumped Kairi, I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions,_ he thought as he tried to clear his head. _But Riku's just so cute—no stop it!_ he argued in his head, getting a headache. His shift was almost over and the sun had almost set. "6:48," he said aloud as Demyx hummed in agreement. There was nothing left to do in the back so they both manned the register of the empty store. The bells clanked loudly against the door as a large man with dreadlocks walked in.

"Xaldin!" the two at the register chimed. _This means I can leave early,_ they both thought as the man approached the counter. Sora was a little less enthusiastic, but his head was killing him.

"Hey," he greeted them both as he took of his hat he had been wearing. "Sora, you ok?" he asked thoughtfully as he bent down to look closer.

"I've got a bad headache," he mumbled as he looked up at the tall man.

"Go on home, I'll take over," he suggested kindly and patted Sora on the shoulder. Sora smiled at him and bowed his head in thanks. Demyx eagerly bowed and quickly ran after Sora who was going to the staff area. "Where do you think you're going?" Xaldin asked as he grabbed the back of Demyx's collar and held him in place. "Lexeaus is sick and we need someone to cover," he said gravely, staring down at Demyx. Demyx groaned and stomped his feet like a little kid.

"I better get paid extra for this," he growled as he watched Sora leave.

--

Sora returned to his ever empty apartment. "Wonder if Riku will stop by," he thought aloud as he finally decided to put the pickles back in the fridge. He threw out his tofu and went to his medicine cabinet for some pain medication. Before he took the pills, he decided it would be best if he wasn't on an empty stomach.

"Yeah it's me again, I'll have the special this time," he said into the phone looking at the always present menu. "Could Riku deliver it?" he asked nervously as they agreed on the other line. "Thank you," he said again as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

-

_Ding-dong_

"It's open," Sora called as he heard the door knob turn. Riku took a few steps into the apartment but left the door open behind him.

"Delivery," he said stupidly as he stared at the brunette he'd rather be spending time with right now.

Sora got up and dug through a drawer in his kitchen. "What are you standing there for? Come in, come in," he said. Riku spun and closed the door behind him and walked in the direction of the voice.

"Do you mind if I stay?" Riku asked innocently as he knew his shift was almost over.

"Uh, no, not at all," Sora said nervously.

Sora walked over and took the food from Riku's hands and got bowls. "Are you going to wear that hat the whole time?" he asked as Riku quickly took it off his head. His strange silver hair was pulled back in a short pony tail and was sort of combed out of his eyes. Sora shoveled a serving into a bowl and was about to do the same to the second before Riku stopped him.

"I'm not that hungry," he said as Sora looked up, holding the chopsticks and box.

"Oh, ok," he said, slightly down. Sora grabbed his bowl and sat on the sofa, patting the spot near him for Riku to join. The silverette sat down hesitantly next to his 'customer'. "Are you sure you don't want any?" Sora asked, holding a bite between the chopsticks.

"Pretty sure," he said politely as the two sat in silence again.

"But it's good," Sora persisted, trying to make it look as tantalizing as possible. As Sora brought the food to and from his face, Riku leaned over and took the bite held between the chopsticks coyly. Sora looked at him, slightly surprised.

"You insisted," he said with his mouth full. Sora brushed off the strange behavior and tried to keep the conversation going.

"Well, do you like it?" he asked timidly, his ears red and his chopsticks hesitating to pick up another piece.

"Yeah it's good," Riku said, licking his chops. Sora took the action in a more seductive manner, causing his face to burn. He fumbled with the chopsticks but Riku reached over and gently took them out of his hand. He plucked out another piece and ate it. They were dangerously close, with Riku practically on top of him. Sora watched as he grabbed another piece and held it in front of his mouth. Deciding to play along, Sora leaned forward to take the bite, but the chopsticks were quickly whisked away and he found himself in a short kiss. He pulled back quickly, covering his mouth.

"What was that for?" Sora asked, extremely embarrassed.

"Did you like it?" Riku asked, half mocking the question Sora had asked before.

"I don't know, how could I answer something like that!" Sora rushed. "I mean I just met you and I had just dumped my girlfriend and I was straight until you waltzed in as the new delivery b—mmph" Riku cut him off with another kiss, this time greedier. Sora stopped talking immediately and melted into the kiss whether he wanted to or not. Riku smirked slightly and took the bowl out of his hands and set it on the table along with the chopsticks he was holding. Riku combed his fingers experimentally through the extremely silky brown locks. Sora, not knowing if he really wanted to admit it or not, was loving this. He timidly brought his hands through the silver hair but took out the ponytail, causing the hair to feather and give a wilder feel.

Riku broke the kiss softly and hovered over his face. "Did you like _that_," he asked quietly with a small smile. Sora was slightly dazed, but he gave a big smile and nodded, trying to keep down the bubbling laughter trying to escape. He felt giddy even though he had just gotten kissed by a guy he met less than a day ago.

As Riku leaned back in again, the laughter escaped Sora and it couldn't be contained. "What's so funny?" Riku asked softly, nuzzling and nipping at his neck.

"Nothing," Sora said, laughing lightly as Riku pleasured him with small sensations. He'd never felt anything like this before, and honestly, nothing could compare. Sora still had lightness to him as Riku pushed him down gently so he was lying on the sofa. "I guess it's because I've never done this before. It's like a first kiss all over again," he said happily giving Riku an Eskimo kiss.

"I've never done this either, but I like you to much to stop," he added sweetly as they kissed again but more passionately this time. Sora's eyes fluttered closed as he let his hands do the seeing for him. He peeled off Riku's shirt to reveal the warm skin and ripped abs.

"You had more muscles than I thought," Sora whispered between kisses while Riku ran a hand underneath Sora's shirt, causing a small moan in delight. Sora trailed his fingers up Riku's spine and down again, teasing at the brim of his jeans. Riku dipped slightly and they accidentally grinded against each other, resulting in a lusty moan from both of them.

Even though it was unconventional and ridiculous, they both had the same thing on their mind. Riku undid Sora's pants and pulled his shirt up more while Sora tried to undo Riku's pants. As they both tugged at the same time, nothing really happened.

Sora laughed lightly and wriggled out from underneath Riku to stand up. Standing nervously, he quickly dropped his pants and revealed his blue boxer briefs. To Riku, they were tight in all the right places. Sora stood there awkwardly, realizing he was still wearing socks.

Riku got up as well and drank in the full image of the barely clothed boy. "Socks," he said aloof. "Kinky."

Sora's ears turned red. "Now I feel grossed out to wear socks," he whined staring at them.

"Then take 'em off," he said as he unbuttoned his jeans. Sora grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Should we really be doing this?" Sora asked truthfully, looking into the aquamarine eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I'm not one to judge," Riku replied, continuing.

"No I mean, what do we _do_," Sora asked shyly. Riku stared at him a moment before understanding.

"Oh." He replied staring at his pants. "Um, I don't have a clue," he said, starting to laugh. Sora started laughing too at the ridiculous situation. They were soon falling over each other and were back on the couch. In the end, they just cuddled up and switched the channel to a classic movie station. They were halfway through an old suspense and romance when Sora nuzzled into the crook of Riku's neck.

"You know what?" Sora asked quietly as Riku wrapped an arm around him.

"Hm," Riku asked back.

"I never had a reason to, and I don't know how it really happened, but," Sora started, his words getting softer. "--but in 24 hours, I-I fell for you," he smiled. Riku gave him a light kiss on the head as they snuggled in close, happy in each other's arms.

--

Love? Like? Dislike? Hate with a passion? Let me know!

Personally, the very very very end, my thoughts were ;A; its so freakin cute I just want to cry myself a river and then build a bridge to get over it!! rofl yes.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
